Game of Table Tennis
by SolaireMomo
Summary: In preparation for the 2008 Bejing Olympic Games, Sonic and Amy have a practice table tennis match. Short SonAmy oneshot.


**A/N: Hello, I'm back, with another short! Don't worry, I'm still contemplating the sequel to Married With Children--I'm trying to work with the character designs first so I can put them up in my profile but, eh…sweatdrop**

**In the meanwhile, I got Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games; that game is like crack, it's so fun and addictive!!! Something in the game inspired me to do this story. **

**Enough babbling from me. I'll just start. XD**

Game of Table Tennis

The 2008 Beijing Olympic Games--an exciting time for Sonic and friends. Sonic and his crew would be entering the Olympic competition along with Mario to go for gold, and in order to obtain the gold, they must prepare.

Amy Rose confronted Sonic and asked if she could practice table tennis with him, and with Sonic's lighthearted attitude, he gladly accepted; a bit hesitant at first but he decided it probably wouldn't be too bad…

"Alright Ames," Sonic called to Amy across the tennis table in his basement, "You ready?" He was tossing the tennis ball in one hand and had his racket in the other. Amy blushed a little; she couldn't believe she was going to play tennis with her hero! "Yes! But take it easy on me. I'm a beginner, you know."

"Heh!" Sonic gave a moderate serve. The ball bounced across the table at a slow pace, enough for Amy to hit it back. Amy swung the racket--and missed. She swung it with enough force she spun around a bit. Amy held her head, dizzy. "Ohhh…"

Sonic chuckled. "Amy, don't swing _that_ hard! Do it lightly, like this." Sonic went over and got the ball, and demonstrated. Amy watched intently. Sonic handed her the ball. "Try it! You serve the ball." Sonic went back over to his side across the table. Amy threw the ball up and hit it with little force, just as Sonic demonstrated. It glided across the table to Sonic, who hit it back. "Now you're doin' it Ames!"

Amy giggled in glee as she hit the ball back to him. It went back to back until Amy exerted a little more force to knock it across the table. The ball bounced across the table faster than a jackrabbit, catching Sonic off guard and he missed. Sonic blinked. "Whoa! Nice!" Amy smirked. "Well, I guess I'm getting the hang of this, huh?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure are! Faster than I expected." Sonic served again, and Amy hit it back. They rallied for a bit. This time Amy missed it. "Daaaaw I woulda had it!" Sonic laughed.

The game went on. As it progressed, Amy began to get better and better, thus making competition heated. A half hour later, the score was Amy-8, Sonic-6.

"Well Ames, it's time for me to get serious!" Sonic declared with his traditional triumphant smirk. Amy glared playfully. "Bring it on!" Amy served the ball, and the rally began. Suddenly, Sonic smacked the ball across the table and it streaked across the table--hitting Amy in the face. "Ow!" Amy fell on the floor holding her face. Sonic flinched; that looked painful.

"Amy!" Sonic ran over to the pink hedgehog with a look of worry on his face. He bended down to meet her face to face. "Look at me, Ames…" The hurt hedgehog pried her hands from her face to reveal a broken nose. Sonic cupped her face. "A-are you okay??? I'm sorry I hurt you…" Sonic then blushed when he realized how close he was to Amy's face. _She really does…look kinda cute… I guess…. Wait, what am I saying!?! _

Sonic stood up and helped Amy up. The poor girl looked as if she were about to cry. "Ames? You're not mad at me…Are ya?" Amy blinked out a tear and smiled weakly at him. "I can never be mad at you Sonic." Sonic sweat dropped and hid back a mad blush. "Er, yeah. You should get that looked at…"

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand. Sonic jumped a bit on the inside; he hadn't realized that they were still holding hands!

"Sonic…"

"Huh?"

"You're blushing. That's really cute."

Sonic was sure that he was redder than Amy's dress right about now. The cobalt hedgehog chuckled nervously. "Uhhhhh, let's just go…." Sonic went upstairs with Amy, hand in hand, while Amy looked as if she was in heaven. Sonic thought to himself, _Maybe I like Amy after all…. _

FIN

**Please, tell me if this was good! This was my first attempt at a straight romance with no innuendo or humor; a cute story. I tried hard to not crack a joke in here. **

**Anyway, like I mentioned earlier, this was inspired by Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games--I played a tennis match between Sonic and Amy at one point.**


End file.
